


Let The Clouds Rain Blood Upon My Enemies

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: FUCK YES HALLOWEEN, Gen, Gift Fic, Hunter J fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Something dark and vile stabbed at Ash’s gut. It grew bigger, twisting and curling over his other organs and bones. Disgust clear on his face as he looked upon the trap not so quite hidden in Alola’s jungle. A trap that’s eerily familiar that Ash could never forget the memories from years past.It seems like Hunter J as finally come to Alola.





	Let The Clouds Rain Blood Upon My Enemies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaxDuane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/gifts), [HiddenByFaeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/gifts).

> This is a small Gift Fic for Halloween! I was in the mood for murder and of course Ash was perfect for it. Not my best but it’s still something.

Something dark and vile stabbed at Ash’s gut. It grew bigger, twisting and curling over his other organs and bones. Disgust clear on his face as he looked upon the trap not so quite hidden in Alola’s jungle. A trap that’s eerily familiar that Ash could never forget the memories from years past.

It seems like Hunter J as  _ finally _ come to Alola. 

How disappointing is it that it’ll be her last act over all in her sad, pathetic little life. 

Pikachu hissed at the awful sent coming off the trap. Ears back and the short fur along his partners spine spiked as high as it could go. Softly and carefully treading around the hunting trap like it’ll snap at him if he gets an inch closer to the darken silver metal.

There is bloody clumps of fur with large blood stains already on the metal of the sharp claws. Now that’s not  _ ideal _ . Not at all. That means J and her lackeys already caught a few Alolan Pokémon. 

_ That just won’t due one bit.  _

Without a word Ash raised the large wooden stick that he had picked up earlier near the start of his journey into the woods behind Mallows family restaurant. The loud noise of the metal jaw coming together made a flock of Pikipeks screech and fly off into the sky from their comfy perched in the high tree branches.

Without any prompt from his trainer Pikachu hit the closed trap with a few Iron Tails and Ash carefully picked it up. The stake it was tied to was easily found under a bush and taken care off by his partner. Pokémon hunting was illegal in Alola like it was everywhere else in the world. So Officer Jenny would appreciate it if he brought this trap back, and knowing Hunter J it was surely bugged with some kind of tracking device. 

There was definitely more throughout the jungle, it wasn’t like J to just leave one trap no matter how small the plot of land was. He’ll have to warn the Tapu’s about this along with the Kahunas. 

The sudden crack of thunder was the only warning the extremely unnatural storm gave before rain started pouring down in fat heavy drops. 

Pikachu jumped onto Ash’s shoulder. A snarl made its small chest vibrate as another being floated down from the tree tops. 

Tapu Koko looked murderous. No doubt the storm was a mix of the Gods power and Ash’s own emotional pull on nature. It’s beady bright blue eyes dropped to the activated trap in the young man's hand. Ash savored the quiver of the earth under him as Tapu Koko angrily shrieked. 

“ _ I know _ .” Ash’s voice carried years of untouched anger. It feels like Lava balls flew out of his mouth with every word while raging oceans with the temperature that reach of ice dripped from Ash’s mouth. “I want to shed blood just as much. But we must be cautious, Hunter J might know I’m here and would probably be planning for me.” 

Tapu Koko growled something as he started to dimly glow before the sound of crunching bones could be heard. A body of a tall man soon appeared, floating for a short second before slamming his feet into the ground. Black skin almost blended too well Into the sudden darkness that the rain clouds brought if it weren’t for the stark white tattoos that stood out a little too well. But the tattoos couldn’t hold a light of a candle to the Tapus bright Blue eyes that grew bigger. 

“ _ The other need to be warned. _ ” Koko’s tongue wasn’t Alolan, it wasn’t  _ human _ . A language only the Gods could speak between each other and one trainer. 

“They will be.” Ash soothed, placing a hand in his Godly fathers. “But right now we need to find and activate all of these traps.” Ash motioned with his head towards the trap in his hand. The blood on the metal was becoming wet again and is seeping into the hem of the long shirt sleeve he was wearing. “That’s the most important thing. And if that happens to draw out a few of her lakeys, well…” 

Their smile matched with each other. Lips thinner and enlarged pearly white canines glinted in the light that the human Tapu glowed with. 

“_You truly are my son_.” Koko breathes out. One of his hands coming up to brush Ash’s wet hair back. Making it plaster together and out of his eyes. “_So ready to spill blood for the ones you love._” Something made his shocking blue eyes dull before brightening even more. “_Go home now Little One. I’ll take care of the traps, your Kumu is worried for you_ _and your team._” 

Ash breathed out as his father's hand slipped off his wet cheek. Something curled in his chest, something that made Ash not want to leave his Makuakāne. 

Tapu Koko pointed to Pikachu next, his eyes becoming a little more dangerous. “ _ And you. _ ”

Pikachu perked up, pressing more into the side of Ash’s head. Baring his teeth at the God without hesitation. 

It was so weird to see the human body smirk; it was just a little too wide, just a little too sharp to be human. But that was the thing, Tapu Koko  _ wasn’t human _ .

And neither was Ash, yet here he is. Planning to murder well over fifty hunters with Melemeles guardian. 

“ _ Take care of my son. _ ” Koko demanded before saying goodbye to Ash and changing back to its original body and blinking out of existence. 

Ash stood there for a couple of minutes, just… try to take in what’s going to happen in hopefully this week. It would be horrendous if this little charade goes longer than at most three days, to many Pokémon would have been taken and that just won’t do. 

With his head tilted up to the sky, Ash slips deeper into his thoughts as the trap sways back and forth a little in his grip. The pounding rain feels distant on his skin while he could barely hear the crack of thunder and the flashing lights of lightning across the sky. 

Would Suicune and Giratina be willing to get their feet dirty for a little bit? 

—

Suicune and Giratina couldn’t come and join the party. But that didn’t stop them from sending some power through their bond with Ash. 

So there he finally was. In a standoff between him and and Hunter J in the bridge of her fucking tank fo a plane. The vibration and sounds of screaming could be heard through the bolted shut doors as Tapu Koko tears about the vessel from the outside with so much violence, Ash could feel it in his soul. 

Hunter J’s control men lie around her dead. Various wounds ranged from shredded throats to large body chunks missing from their sides and heads. 

There was only one place left for her to escape and it was the ladder to the top of the plane. But she didn’t take it. J isn’t a suicidal fool, if she went up there it would be certain death by a enraged fucking  _ God _ . But the longer she weighed her options, the more appealing option of facing a God that isn’t hers sounded better. 

Though luck was not on her side. J threw herself to the right and more towards the window as Ash threw his hands forward and spikes of ice formed. Smashing into the ladder and cutting off her last route, making the hunter completely stuck in the control room. 

“You should have stayed hidden J!” Ash couldn’t help the grin spreading on his lips. The feeling of howling tundras and ice covered rivers slunk through his nerves while the single percent of the underworld power boost his own inhuman ones. “You have no place to run!” 

Thankful he has left his team back at home with the Professors. No matter what point Pikachu argued with, Ash didn’t want to see any of them caught in the crossfire. 

Something exploded on the side of the plane, and engine maybe. But it made it careened to the side and face downward. Sending, highly, the only two living people into the glass. Making it shatter under the force of the bodies along with large metal pieces that got torn off before the standoff. 

Both were sucked out of the plane and out into the air.  _ This was not ideal. _

Hunter J tried not to scream as she fell towards the earth; all her Pokémon have fainted during what felt Like the third wave of the attack of the God and the child. J was falling to her death and she couldn’t help but curse the God of creation on which she had grown up to praise. Why now? Why did Arceus chose this short fucker to come and end her? 

Luckily it was not her time to be judged by the God of creation since something plucked her out of the air. J felt as she was thrown to the ground, but now wasn’t the time to worry about what had thrown her into the dirt. 

J scrambled to get up onto her feet. Everything was going so smoothly before that brat came back into the picture! She should have know, should have  _ fucking _ figured it out by now. If she just knew that he was in Alola J wouldn’t have ordered her lackeys to come here. Ash was hell bent enough to fling himself onto her moving aircraft back when he was around what she could guess fourteen years old. And now at the age of ninteen it makes so much fucking  _ sense _ that he would get the guardian of the Island involved, the God of  _ Distruction _ came to the call of this  _ human boy. _

_ But he’s not so human after all, is he? _ Her brain taunted her.  _ Did you see those shards of ice? The way his eyes glowed red and blue? How he was able to practically teleport around and completely wipe out most of your entire force?  _ J finally found her footing and dash towards the jungle that was a couple hundred yards away from the plane that was now crashing into the steep cliff drop behind her. J can’t force herself to look back, can’t take the risk of watching her men die in the flames while the ones who somehow escaped were being killed by the ruthless God of Melemele. 

She should have listened to her gut instinct when her right hand man told J they were heading to Alola. J should have trusted the surge of vile in her throat while dread instead of satisfaction restricted her lungs and twined around her spine and tighten like it would crack it in half. Something was  _ warning  _ her. 

_ Stay way. Don’t come here. This Region is off limit. Alola will destroy you. Your blood will spill. Your bones with shatter. You’ll lose your mind. _

_ The Gods will find you.  _

Yet J didn’t listen. Her right hand man tempted her with all the variants; the Ninetails and Vulpix that was apparently an ice type along with the Sandslash and Sandshrew, the Richu that had the added type of psychic, an Exeggutor with a neck so long and has a secondary typing of dragon, and don’t get her started on the Marowak variant. He had promised, promised, and kept promising her that the head huntress could have it all. 

_ “The police of the Islands are so thin since it so peaceful, they won’t know what hit them!” _

_ “The Gods are skittish to humans, they won’t get in our way Huntress!”  _

_ “I Promise you boss! This is our brake.”  _

_ “All those variants! Lined up for our picking. Just look at them, so trusting of each other and working together.” _

_ “No need to worry about those stupid Sinnoh police and bratty teens getting inbetween us and our goal boss!” _

Oh how utterly  _ wrong  _ he was. now Js right hand man was deader than dead, floating to the bottom of the sea as lighting struck through the sky with the booming sound of thunder following as the rain fell harder. Her hair slicked back and it felt like she was in a slowed down scene in one of those old black and white movies or in those bad R rated, high packed, explosion movie her lackeys liked to watch when they had the rare down time.She slipped on a patch of mud and almost did the splits if it weren't for something large and fast crashing into her back, making her fall face first into the mud. J tried not to choke as mud and clay filled her mouth. Now wasn’t the time to forget everything she learned in her thirty years as a hunter. Yet as her attacker flipped her over so they can face each other J lost control of her mind for a few minutes at what she saw of her attacker. 

As the thunder and lightning continued to rage war above them and the sound of screams of oth hunter dying by the unmerciful waves, Ash stands before Hunter J. bloodied and bruised with a smile so filled with malice J has ever seen. 

The huntress took the small amount of time that she had just to compare this…  _ beats _ to the small teen that fought her all those years ago; he had finally cut his hair, or it honestly could be from the pounding rain determined to flood her eyes; Ash was definitely stronger than last time, easily pinning her down unlike before where J could have thrown him off without a care; taller to, Ash barely came up to her shoulders last time the met, but now when they were back into the plain the trainer looked about a good head taller; but his eyes…

His fucking  _ eyes _ . 

Instead of hardened brown they were swirled of reds, browns, and blues. Bright enough to illuminate his lashes and cheekbones. She would have been impressed, jealous even, but now all that griped J was fear and the need to flea from her death. 

So Arceus was coming for her then. 

“You shouldn’t have come here!” Ash snarled, bending his head down to stare harder into the woman's eyes. J felt the need to comment that his breath smelled like a dish from a family owned restaurant that was on the island, but she held back. 

J couldn’t say anything, couldn’t even  _ move _ her body. She could only watch as Ash reared back, some kind of energized ball formed in his raised hand. Black and blues danced together, never meshing completely together.

And it was for  _ her. _

The echoing caterwaul of pain echoed seemingly throughout Melemele. But Ash knows that it was dampened by the roar of the angered ocean and the pounding volume of the thunder and rain. 

Ash peeled himself off of the dead body of the huntress. “Can’t hunt no more.” A swift kick to the ribs moved the chest and slacked face away from him even more. “Thot.” 

He slumped into onto his knees in the blood, like a few days before he found himself face turned up to the rain. Welcome the pounding against his skin and a chance to wash away some of the blood that was admitted to cling to him. Ash soon felt the power from the two distant God’s drain from his body. The ghostly feeling of fur brushing against his upturned palms was the only indication that the draining has been completed. 

The sound of his Godly makuakāne raging war on the crashed plane and the dying men somehow felt soothing to Ash. His father felt just as angry, if not more, as his son. ash fell flat on his back as he breathed, the rain on his skin lightened but from the looks of it the rain only lightened at his spot. His makuakāne was getting better with parenting. Especially after Lugia had taken time to completely chew out the electric God in front of the entire school. Ash ruefully thanked Arceus that only he could actually understand what was being said. 

_ Boy _ does he not want to go down that rain of thought again. 

Ash’s body started to cramp, sometimes this happens when he uses other God’s power. He was about to start to struggle and get up to calm down his father when flashing squad of cop cars came barreling down a hillside and slid in the mud a little as the squad came screeching to a halt. 

_ This. _

_ Is not.  _

** _Ideal. _ **

“Ash!” Professor Kukui shrieked as he bolted out of Officer Jenny’s back seat and over towards Ash, sliding in the mud a little. “Akua!” Kukui breathes. Clinging onto Ash who grumbled about his severely bruised ribs. 

He pulled back and smoothed the younger trainers hair back, “when I say ‘get into the Halloween spirit’ I didn’t mean  _ get kidnapped!”  _

Kidnapped? What was Kukui even- 

Oh. 

_ Oh!  _

_ They all thought Ash was kidnapped _ . 

Oh bless Giratina for this opportunity! “Yes,” Ash gasped. Clinging onto the now soaked through lab coat. “Hunter J kidnapped me because she knew me from Sinnoh! Tapu Koko came out of nowhere and destroyed the plane and save me!” Ash didn’t spend his few months between Hoenn and Sinnoh in acting classes for fucking  _ nothing _ .

From the quick look of it everyone’s faces smoothed somewhat before clenching up again as Tapu Koko himself came drifting down from the darkened clouds. Cooing something to the duo sitting on the ground before flashing out of existence. 

Kukui took a deep breath before moving his arms around Ash, easily picking the young adult up. Walking towards the cop car where Kahuna Hala and Nanu where standing as cops started going about the scene he started to scold Ash lightly. Thankfully there wasn’t any  _ actual  _ heat to the words since Ash couldn’t have done anything but survive in the attack. 

Ash was drowsy and his teacher’s shoulder was comfy. He didn’t hear the rest of Kukui’s words as he fell asleep with a small smile on his face.


End file.
